godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roinelll/Solace 4-20
<< Previous Chapter ---- God of Thunder "WHAT THE HELL?!" I can't help, but cry out in fright at the sight what greets me when I've opened my eyes. Darkness is surrounding me and from inside the shroud a pair of pale arms are trying to grab for me, only to be stopped by an invisible barrier. A barrier that had been penetrated by a pair of fingers and are now frantically trying to dig in deeper. "Ah crap, here again?!" Quickly I turn my head around and can see that not that far Izanagi is shivering in fright at the darkness that is enveloping us, I turn my attention back to the prying pale hands and the burning violet gaze. "Just wondering, who the hell are you supposed to be?" My question goes unanswered as suddenly the fingers pull back and hide in the shadows, in a few seconds the hole that opened up on the barrier seemingly mends itself and vanishes without a trace, from the obfuscating layer only the violet gaze remains fixed on me. "This is great, isn't it?" My gaze sweeps over to Izanagi who scoots closer to the wall on my side as the prying arms shift around to try and get her. "If I would have to venture a guess, that would be Neistovyy." Suddenly the arms disappear once more and in front of me a face appears pressed to the invisible wall. "Cute." This one looks similar to Izanagi, just with inverted colors. Entirely stark white, only the violet eyes are what are containing colors of their own. "Isn't this great now?" ---- Groaning from pain, that's how I woke up. "The hell... How many of them are there anyways?!" The suit was still on me, so couldn't help when it voiced my thoughts. "First Izanagi, then Neistovyy... Whose next?!" I tried to move, but everything I could muster was only enough to stir in my place. On my second attempt, I could roll of the damn bed and while falling on my back, I could move somewhat at least. "Step one complete, now to actually do this." Gritting my teeth, first I rolled on my side and then used my arm as a leverage to push myself on my knees, bending my legs and slowly reaching a half sitting position. "On second thought, maybe this was a fools errand." I slumped back on the ground, sprawled out on the ground and I just waited for a long time, while I checked out the room I was in. It was the isolation room, the one that opened from Dr. Sakaki's lab. "Geez, memo to myself. Do not take off the helmet, especially when advised not to remove the freaking suit." I closed my eyes and thought back to the dream where I met the other personas. "It was a dream... or actually my subconsciousness? Meh who cares... Point is, I'm either going insane, or something even worse..." Eventually the door opened and the one to step in found me lazing on the ground with my arms behind my head. "Dumbass." Soma called seeing me. "Do you have to make a freaking schedule of getting knocked out for days?" I laughed at him slightly and saw his eyebrows raise with his irritation in line. "What the hell are you laughing now?" My first success of sitting up was boosting my confidence. "You." My answer was simple and I could see him wanting to retort, so I followed it up quickly. "At least it's a step you've taken to acknowledge us." From sitting up it was a bit harder to stand, but it went smooth albeit a bit wobbly. "Besides, despite you not telling I know of Managarm." "What the hell do you think you know of me?!" He snapped and grabbed my shoulder, blue eyes glaring death at me from point black. "That was that bastard who told you, was it?!" Demanded the God Eater and I shook my head. "Then who?!" I scoffed upon his reaction. "The old snake, who else? I think it was part of his plan to get my guilty enough to become your friend." Soma gave a frown and let go of my shoulder. "You know, I wondered what your father meant by you 'pioneering the way of a God Eater' from your early age, but... This wasn't what I was even vaguely thinking..." "So, what? Doesn't change a thing. I was born a monster to kill monsters." He laughed weakly and somewhat crazed. "Eye for an eye, monster for a monster, is it?" "Soma, can I ask you a serious question?" He looks into my eyes and nods slowly. "You tried to push us away because you were starting to become fond of us?" Before he tries to retort, I glare at him forcefully. "Don't try to lie to me." "Dumbass." The God Eater turned around with a scoff, walking out of the room. "If you are healthy enough to spout nonsense, you're going to come and take on some missions. They're been piling up while you were out." With a shrug I followed him, since that's the best answer I can possibly get out of him anyways. "So, what's on the agenda?" "A Vajra." Came his response immediately. "It has been discovered that there is a particular one in the wastelands that is hunting Fallen Kongou. Those higher-up decided that they don't want a possible Fallen Vajra species on their hands." "I concur." Then something occurred to me. "Also thank Soma." I bowed to him and he stopped to look back at me in surprise. "I've pulled some crap on you and you had to bail me out once more, I am more than willing to bet that happened. Despite your words, you stand up to my crap... all the time, despite abusing me. So thank you!" "You are clearly going bonkers." With a snort, Soma turned around and resumed walking. "Tell me, what the hell made you commit that near suicidal move you pulled on last mission?" That caught me a bit off guard, but I couldn't help it. "Momentary mental lapse?" I tried to laugh it away as he didn't respond. "Honestly, I don't even know. I just wanted you to understand in this miserable world, there is no-one who is truly without flaws, no-one without problems. My reason was to open your eyes to that fact and to acknowledge our presence." "Next time, think before acting or you'll get yourself killed." He called with a scoff. "Get a move on, we have to get rid of the Vajra or the Fallen monkey as soon as possible." Then he turned to me with a serious expression. "And this time, leave the suicidal impulses out, hear me?" I nodded and we stepped into the elevator, albeit Soma left on his floor to get something of his while I took it for the lobby. I moved out quickly and walked to the desk of Hibari. "Hey! There's a mission for the 1st Unit, at least that is what Soma told me, can I get a briefing?" Looking at me with a smile the Operator nodded and started to type away to bring up the desired information. "They have detected a Vajra in the grasslands, it seems to be wandering the area for weaker prey. Fallen and normal Kongou, Fallen Ogretails, Zygotes and Cocoon Maidnes were also found in the vicinity, careless entry will most probably cause heavy injuries." She read for me and I've nodded in acknowledgement. "Soma is coming alone, I presume. " Humming for a while and lost in thoughts. "Then I need Alisa and Kota as well, please contact them." A full team is needed to take this for sure, Soma is our heavy hitter, Alisa can change freely on her contribution and Kota is our gunner. Not to mention the three of us need the workout. "I'm afraid Kota cannot join you on this one. He was summoned by the Director and Dr. Sakaki just earlier today, along with Tatsumi and King." Hibari explained and I looked at her in surprise. "What gives?" It slipped me and the Operator chuckled. "I mean, did they get into a fight? Albeit I can't even imagine them for that matter." The sound of footsteps came from nearby me and Alisa walked down the stairs nearby. "Good day Captain!" She greeted me before giving an explanation. "They had been called because the R&D department found their God Arcs compatible to test out the God Arc Reconstruction project. For the time being they will be stationed at the Den and undergo stress testing with their weapons before they can be released for field testing." "Ah, I see. Thank you Alisa." I nodded towards the russian girl a greeting as well before sighing. "Then I want Sakuya to join instead of Kota." I turned towards the New-Type who was fiddling around with her hair. "You're free to join, am I right?" I've asked her and the girls attention turned towards me. "Are you sure Captain, that you want to sortie?" Her eyes skimmed over me, or at least the suit protecting me. "Shouldn't you go and check in with the Doctor to see if you can move out?" She raised a point to what I've just shrugged. "Soma is hauling my ass off to a mission, so I guess that's okay." At this moment the medic entered from the elevator along with the dark skinned God Eater, the latter gestured for us to come over to him. "I'm willing to bet Sakuya was informed along the way, Hibari register us on the mission and we're off!" The four of quickly moved to get our respective weapons, or should I say the rest of my team did while I've glanced at my locked-down Chupacabra. "I wouldn't recommend you to approach." Licca stood beside me looking tired herself. "The Arc Suit wasn't designed to work in tandem with your God Arc, only to restrict the out of control of your body." "I know." I sighed and looked at the Charge Lance once more. "I just feel helpless without it." Then an idea struck me. "Hey, Licca. Can't I just bring a training weapon with me?" She looked at me surprised. "Without an active source of Oracle Cells, it wouldn't be effective against an Aragami at all. And without the means to control an active God Arc..." She stopped, but I understood her intention so I turned back towards everyone already waiting for me at a jeep. "Be careful, Sierra." I was called after as I got into a light jog to catch up with them. "Took you long enough, get in already!" Soma called to me when I got there, so I took the available space beside him and we drove off. "What's your take on this mission... Captain?" He asked and looked at me from the corner off his eyes. I looked first at him, then to the two females. "Splitting up into three groups would be ideal I think." I said after a little thinking on the possibilities. "Soma you can take the Vajra, it would be for the best as the core is going to be analyzed later on. Sakuya and Alisa should stick together and take care of the Kongous, meanwhile I go in and mop up the small fry. Should the need arise, Alisa will move to assist Soma and I'll join up with Sakuya." "Captain, are you sure this is a good idea?" I could tell that the New-Type was concerned. "Shouldn't we form a team of 2 each just to go safe?" "I doubt in my current state it would be such a wise idea for me to face a Kongou-type Aragami, nor a Vajra. Small ones are not a problem I proved on the last mission. Soma is able to hold off the kitten long enough for you two to clear the simians." I hummed. "Well considering that Kongou and Zygotes have quite troublesome good hearing, I doubt the three of us get to separate that much, so I'll be close enough to give support. Although we need to make sure to lure the monkeys as far as possible." With a nod, the medic spoke up. "That is actually a good plan, If the Captain stays within our range we can give support should the need arise." "If you two don't get in my way, then I don't care." Soma remarked and I couldn't help, but chuckle. "What is it again, Dumbass?!" He growled at me, but I shook my head and raised my arms defensively. "Nothing, it's just it occurred to me... That in the end, you probably will take your target and have to come to our aid to finish the mission." Sakuya chuckled at my comment and albeit reluctantly, even Alisa nodded. With that silence befell us on the rest of the trip. ---- We arrived in the target area on the plains, around us the uncanny sight of the stationary tornadoes were offering an unwelcome greeting. "Just out of curiosity, what happens if you get trapped inside one?" I spoke not quite thinking through the question and got an odd stare in return. "I mean, it had to happen to someone once, right?" "You'd die, dumbass..." Soma shook his head at me. "Even if you get unlucky enough to survive the twister, stucking inside is a guarantee for your demise." He looked over to the nearest one and pointed at it with his thumb. "You'd think once you get in, it can't get worse then you're mistaken." His expression darkened. "First off, getting out is naturally out of the question as you'd only be getting caught in the raging winds, second is actually the sole purpose why even the Aragami can't escape." "I wonder, I mean Aragami are pretty much invulnerable. Their bodies can only be damaged by Oracle Cells. Why wouldn't they be able to escape either?" I turned back to the swirling, immobile storm. "I've seen Aragami emerge from these on videos." "On rare occasions that can happen, however how long do you think can you hold your breath?" I've gotten a dangerous smirk from the dark skinned God Eater. "The inside of that tornado is a practical vacuum, air is being sucked out by the torrent. So, just to keep it in your damn mind. Getting trapped equals a death sentence." "Well, Hibari can you relay the area data to me?" I've questioned our Operator, who responded in the next second with an 'Affirmative' and the visual feeds upper right corner lit up with the desired information. "Right, Soma your target it a few hundred meters up North-East from our position, currently there is no medium sized target. A couple of small fries, so for the time being Alisa, Sakuya you two will take a sniping position." "Shouldn't we help you clear the area first, Captain?" Alisa mentioned and I turned towards her. "This way, we can finish it and even help out Soma to get the job done before another Kongou emerges in the area." However the male God Eater scoffed. "I don't need your help. Not to mention our Captain needs to get used to her Arc Suit." He started walking towards his designated target. "Besides, you'd do better to focus on your orders and not stick your nose into things that doesn't belong to you." Shaking her head the medic stopped the outburst of the russian girl. "Now-now, don't get provoked Alisa." Sakuya nodded to me as she took up her weapon. "We'll get into position while you sweep the area Captain, inform us when something happens." I nodded to her and saw that the platinum blond girl reluctantly joined her side. "Well... I can rip apart Zygotes and Ogretails, wonder how I'll handle the Maidens?" I start walking towards the nearest target when the angered howl of the oversized thunder kitten reaches my ears. "Not pulling any punches are you, Soma?" -Just because I've started with a Charge Crush on the damn monsters head?- He snorted in amusement. -You're right, I should let it go and have a turn with you, Captain Obvious.- I let the abusing remark slide, since it was clearly different from how he usually was behaving. "You're still as irritating as ever, but do what you feel right." I shrugged and saw my target pop up in the distance, it was a Cocoon Maiden as expected. I decided to walk towards the Aragami in a straight line, practically walking up to it since it wasn't facing me at all. "Uhm, knock-knock?" I tried and hit the upper shell of the Aragami with as much force I could muster. It had an explosive effect as the shell literally imploded from the attack and my hand struck the core in one go. -Dumbass... Think for a moment before doing anything foolish!- Soma's chiding came as a surprise, it wasn't his usual verbal abuse either. -You're going to turn into a human-porcupine if you've gotten stuck there. Serves you right.- There was a satisfied 'hmpf' coming from him. I took my distance from the destroyed Aragami. "Actually, I've pretty much destroyed the core in a single strike." Still, I had to smile about his attitude. "However, your concern is very much welcome Soma. Still, I believe there is an enraged kitten breathing down on your neck, no?" A pained howl echoed in the distance. -I swear to God...- He wanted to start, but then realized that it sounded foolish. -I'm going to murder you if you try to get on my nerves on purpose, you hear that Dumbass?!- Albeit he had too much pride to complete the sentence either way of the slip up. -They started to get along, didn't they Sakuya?- Alisa asked and I could hear the male go 'tch' in response. -While it is a pleasant surprise, let's concentrate on our mission. Sierra, I've spotted an incoming Kongou from the west.- I looked up and didn't see anything on the area display. -At this pace, it's going to take a few minutes to enter the area.- "Thanks!" I called and let my suit absorb the remains of the broken core from the Maiden. "Did it notice us yet?" -I don't think so, however any minute now it might.- There was a rustling sound. -I can snipe it and lure it towards our position. Shall I engage, Captain?- "Are you sure it is alone? Only snipe it in that instance." I picked up my pace and moved towards my next target. It was another stationary one, which I've assumed probably belongs to another Maiden. "Luring multiple Kongou at once can be dangerous. Don't forget that this area is supposed to have Fallen Kongou alongside of regular ones present." -I haven't forgotten, Captain. However in this case, currently only one of them have been spotted. We need to take it down before more can converge on our location.- She answered and I started to curse under my breath, because that was right. -I'm assuming that is a go for the strike.- "Yes, take the initiative and lure it in. Alisa, I know you won't have a problem in getting on an intercept course and taking down the Kongou with the support of Sakuya, right?" My second target appeared before me in the distance and I could now aim towards it with a clear goal. -No problem, Captain!- She answered and I could see her moving into position, while the sniper opened fire on the simian. I've also managed to spot my current target another Maiden, just like before. -Oh... Captain?!- Called hurriedly the New-Type, however it wasn't important since I've also noticed. "That one again..." I've grumbled as another Kongou appeared in the distance, even with the limits of the suit imposed on me, I could make out the broken face and missing tail on the beast. "It doesn't appear that one is heading towards you two, more like towards me." Fucking Fantastic... I leaned forward to increase my speed and empower the impact of my initial attack on the Coccon Maiden, only took a half step to the side to evade the spikes deployed in defense and punched straight till its core. "Soma, how are you faring with your kitty?" He answered with a grunt, followed by a pained yelp. -Do your job, Dumbass. Stop worrying about everyone else!- The signal of the Vajra then started to blink slightly, indicating that the reaction dropped below half its original value. -That Kongou is fiercer than most, at least try to hold it off while the others finish with their monkey.- "Isn't this one technically now an ape?" I called and got a growl in response, indicating that the dark skinned God Eater didn't tolerate my joke. "I mean, without a tail it's not a monkey anymore." -I don't think it's going to be that easy.- Sakuya interrupted and I've started to curse also noticing on the map display additional smaller targets appearing, a total of three. -Fallen Kongou incoming!- Hell started to descend onto us with the arrival of the Fallen menace. ---- End of Chapter 2017, 04, 12 ---- >> Next Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic